


L'éclaircie après la tempête

by Hasegawa_algue



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Reconciliation, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa_algue/pseuds/Hasegawa_algue
Summary: La lutte qui opposa les deux leaders des Avengers est finie. Entre Steve et Tony ne restent que des ruines et pourtant les deux hommes ne peuvent en rester là. Si la tempête a tout rasé alors il faut reconstruire à la lumière d'une nouvelle éclaircie.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. L'appel

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !  
> Je vous présente ici un repost de ma fic, postée à l'époque sur Ff. Ce fut mon premier Stony!  
> La fic se situe après le film Civil War. Attention donc, légères allusions mais normalement rien de bien énorme, étant donné que j'ai un peu changé la fin du film. (Merci d'ailleurs à ma Lisen qui m'a aidé à gérer les incohérences)  
> Merci à Nathy des Lilas pour sa correction du feu de Dieu !  
> Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne rien.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Tony est paradoxal.

Tout son être respire la contradiction. Dites-lui bleu qu'il vous répondra orange, proposez-lui de l'immense qu'il voudra faire du minuscule, donnez-lui de l'extrêmement complexe qu'il en fera une vulgarisation frôlant le réducteur.

Tony est extrême.

Il est excessif dans tout ce qu'il entreprend, par peur de ne pas en faire assez. Il assène ses idées avec force, il est inflexible parce qu'il a peu confiance en lui. Il exhibe sa personne en permanence, mais est des plus minimalistes dans l'expression de ses sentiments.

Tony est compliqué.

Même en prenant toutes ses actions, ses expressions, ses paroles à rebours, vous ne pourriez comprendre ce qui se trame dans sa géniale caboche. Tout y circule trop vite, trop fort, trop abruptement. Lui-même s'y perd. Comment l'exprimer simplement alors ?

Mais Tony a trouvé la parade.

Génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope.

Un joli mantra, aussi superficiel que Tony est complexe. Il a le mérite d'être sa façade, son bouclier, pour éloigner les gens tout en vivant parmi eux. Mais toute médaille a son revers.

Tony est seul.

Il a Pepper. Rhodey. Qui ne peuvent pas le porter à bout de bras quand il coule tête la première dans la bouteille. Qui ne peuvent pas être là, tout le temps. Qui ne peuvent pas le cerner aussi bien qu'ils croient pourtant le faire.

Il n'a plus Jarvis, mais restent ses machines. Son atelier. Et c'est tout ce dont il a vraiment besoin. Tony fait figure d'homme social, extraverti, heureux quand il est au centre de l'attention. Et oui il l'est. Mais il est aussi un simple gars qui bricole dans son garage, qui invente des machins inutiles juste pour le plaisir de voir quelque chose vivre de ses mains. Et là, dans son atelier, la musique à fond, il n'est pas malheureux.

En fait, il ne réfléchit même pas à sa condition. Il concentre toute sa puissance de réflexion sur ses projets, ce qu'il pourrait inventer. Il n'a pas appris à s'apitoyer sur lui-même. Il avance cahin-caha, parfois bon gré mal gré, d'autres plus mal que bien, jamais en ligne droite. Mais ça lui va.

Même avec un bout de métal enfoncé dans le sternum. Même avec son réacteur pourrissant dans la poitrine et son plongeon tout droit dans la dépression. Même quand il est ressorti terrorisé de son saut dans l'espace. Même quand il dut détruire toutes ses armures, le projet de sa vie. Même quand il créa une entité qui démolit un pays et perdit Jarvis. Même après s'être battu contre ses plus proches amis pour un pauvre bout de papier.

Bouffé par la culpabilité, l'alcool, le ressentiment aussi, mais jamais abattu. Toujours en marche, en action, malgré les trébuchements et les coups. Aucune pitié pour lui-même, conscient de ses fautes quoique l'on puisse dire, mais sûr de ses choix. Et surtout pas arrêté par ses échecs. Toute épreuve devient un tremplin sur lequel Tony saute à pied joint, qu'importe s'il doit atterrir plus bas que son point de départ.

Être immobile, c'est mourir.

Pourtant, quand Tony trouve ce petit téléphone, un mot de Steve Rogers à côté, il hésite à agir. La blessure est fraîche, sanguinolente, de son côté comme de celui de Steve. Le meurtre de ses parents par l'ami du Captain, le mensonge de ce dernier. La confiance qu'ils n'ont pas su s'accorder. Alors il laisse un peu couler le temps. Il s'active simplement ailleurs, attendant de pouvoir faire face avec calme, pour ne pas perdre les derniers lambeaux de leur amitié.

Le portable est toujours avec lui. Dans sa poche, dans la pince de Dum-E, sur la table de chevet quand il prend la peine de dormir, au milieu de ses insomnies et de ses cauchemars. La blessure est encore vive, mais le manque l'est encore plus. Pour la première fois Tony sent tout le poids de la solitude sur ses épaules et même l'armure n'est plus assez solide pour supporter cette nouvelle charge. Alors peut-être trois mois plus tard, il ouvre le téléphone, appuie sur le seul numéro enregistré. Une tonalité, deux, trois et enfin le bip caractéristique, la voix de Steve grésillante.

Un échange de banalités, comment tu vas, de mensonges, oui je vais bien, et enfin la question qui lui tord les entrailles depuis que la tour est replongée dans le silence, désertée par les Avengers. Une réponse affirmative, un grand soulagement, des salutations plus chaleureuses que les premières. Tony raccroche. Steve revient.


	2. Le retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Voici le chapitre deux, celui qui, pour l’instant dévoile le plus Civil War. J’ai cependant changé la fin du film dans un souci de cohérence avec mon histoire (merci d’ailleurs à ma Lisen qui m’a été d’une aide précieuse !)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Voici le chapitre deux, celui qui, pour l’instant dévoile le plus Civil War. J’ai cependant changé la fin du film dans un souci de cohérence avec mon histoire (merci d’ailleurs à ma Lisen qui m’a été d’une aide précieuse !)  
> Merci à ma Nathy pour sa correction. Gros poutoux pour toi aussi ma Barjy !  
> Bonne lecture !

Steve se présenta à sa porte une semaine plus tard. Tony l’accueillit avec bonhomie, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tout semblait oublié, pardonné, passé. Leurs désaccords à propos du traité des Nations Unies, Tony pour, Steve contre. L’un ne voulant plus aboutir à des catastrophes comme celle de la Sokovie, l’autre souhaitant garder sa liberté d’agir. Leur lutte qui monta les membres de l’équipe les uns contre les autres. Tout ce qui avait détruit les Avengers, leur amitié, leur semblant de stabilité.

Pourtant Tony ne fit aucun commentaire. Le soldat reprit sa chambre qui n’avait pas bougé, retrouva Vision, le seul qui était resté. Le jeune Parker était retourné chez sa tante, Rhodey dans sa famille. Bruce toujours disparu. Thor sur Asgard. Natasha évaporée, peut-être avec Clint qui, comme Wanda, le Faucon, l’Homme fourmis, se cachaient encore. Le gouvernement mondial, face à la rébellion des héros, avait pourtant été obligé de retirer cette idée de traité. Les mouvements de soutien envers les Avengers s’étaient multipliés, et la population s’inquiétait plus de perdre leurs protecteurs que de savoir qui les commanderait.

Cependant la confiance n’était pas revenue : les héros préféraient encore faire profil bas, se méfiant d’une possible trahison des Nations Unies. Mais quitte à être en exil, autant se cacher chez un ami, s’était dit Steve. Pas comme si le gouvernement irait le débusquer chez celui contre qui il s’est tant battu. Et puis il sentait le besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, un élément connu, pour ne pas laisser sa vie partir à vau l’eau. Les deux hommes savaient que cette protection n’était que temporaire et qu’il faudrait aussi rétablir le réel statut des autres, loin de cette image de traîtres. Mais pour l’instant, seuls comptait la satisfaction de revoir un visage qui fut un jour amical, et l’espoir de retrouver cette ancienne complicité.

Tony ne laissait rien paraître de ses angoisses. Il se comportait comme avant. Avant le trou béant que creusa le conflit dans leurs vies. Il ne parla pas de Barnes, ni de ses parents. Il savait les autres en sécurité, loin, ça lui suffisait pour l’instant. Alors il se contentait de s’acclimater à la présence de Steve chez lui. Il sortait plus souvent de son atelier, restait manger avec Vision et le blond, passait parfois même une soirée sur le canapé, devant un film stupide que le soldat n’avait bien sûr jamais vu. Il regardait Steve rire, parler avec Vision, manger, dessiner, vivre, chez lui, avec lui. Ça comblait un peu le vide. Ça l’occupait. Ça lui donnait aussi envie de rire, de lui parler, de manger. Tout ce que l’atelier n’a jamais eu la capacité de faire.

Il apprit à mieux connaître le blond. À force de le regarde à la dérobée, ou de lui parler de tout, mais jamais rien d’important. Ce qu’il aimait, ce qu’il avait fait avant de venir s’installer à la tour la première fois, de ses nouveaux amis. Il lui retrouvait le courage, la droiture, l’honnêteté. Il découvrait un esprit aventurier, téméraire, réfléchi, mais aussi la gentillesse, la compassion, l’humour de cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pas si bien que ça. Et il percevait chez Steve une sorte de miroir, un cœur de grand gamin caché sous une enveloppe rigide de sévérité, là où lui camouflait une âme altruiste sous ses allures d’excentrique. Le reflet n’était pas parfait, le soldat montrait sa gentillesse quand le génie n’affichait que cynisme, humilité pour l’un et arrogance pour l’autre, et pourtant Tony décelait des points communs. L’envie d’aider les autres, malgré son égoïsme de façade, leur courage, leur légère tendance à foncer dans le tas, ou à se détourner des règles injustes pour suivre leurs principes. Quelque part, ça rassurait Tony. Ça lui rappelait que le type en face de lui était aussi humain, qu’il n’était pas le seul à se tromper.

Cependant il discernait aussi une facette plus sombre, douloureuse, qui voilait le regard de Steve quand il pensait être seul. Il voyait les légères traces de fatigue sur le visage d’habitude si frais du blond. Les tics nerveux qui agitaient sa main quand il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, la tension qui maintenait ses épaules crispées en permanence. Il imaginait parfaitement les nuits sans sommeil défiler devant ses yeux qui n’avaient plus leur vivacité, la peur de perdre quelqu’un de cher, la solitude qui faisait écho à la sienne. Mais si Tony savait faire fi de ses propres démons et vivre comme si de rien était, il ne supportait pas de voir ces angoisses latentes tenailler le blond. Et même s’il n’était pas capable de traiter ses propres problèmes, le génie se promit de résoudre ceux de Steve.

Il était comme ça Tony. Projeter son esprit sur une autre surface que lui-même lui permettait d’oublier ses soucis. Aussi lâche que cela pouvait paraître. Toutefois, il n’avait jamais vraiment essayé d’aider quelqu’un. Pas dans une sphère aussi intime. En général, c’était plutôt lui qui avait besoin d’aide, même s’il ne s’en souciait pas. Les autres n’étaient que des silhouettes floues à la périphérie de sa vie. Mais juste pour cette fois, juste pour combler la monotonie de son existence, juste pour les beaux yeux tristes de Steve, il comptait faire un effort. Ce n’était pas si égoïste que ça. Il tenait vraiment à aider le Captain. Et il avait déjà des plans en tête.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc, encore un chapitre psychologique…  
> Les suivants seront des tranches de vie qui feront vraiment avancer l’intrigue.  
> J’espère vous avoir diverti et je trépigne de lire vos avis !  
> Bisous !


	3. Science!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nous continuons donc :)

Tony débarqua comme un ouragan dans le salon où Steve lisait paisiblement, et lui sauta pratiquement sur les genoux pour lui expliquer avec entrain une énième nouvelle découverte. Le soldat l’écouta, amusé, déblatérer dans une langue qu’il comprenait à peine et qu’il aurait bien du mal à répéter. À défaut de saisir ses paroles, il s’intéressa plutôt aux expressions exacerbées du génie. Les ridules aux coins des yeux plissés de joie, le regard pétillant, la bouche en perpétuel mouvement. C’était tout un spectacle que de voir bouger ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses mains en un ballet frénétique. Il était à moitié vautré sur le canapé, une fesse assise, l’autre dans le vide afin de bien être tourné vers Steve. Ils étaient proches mais cela ne semblait gêner ni l’un ni l’autre. Le brun trop occupé à gesticuler, le blond à contempler.

Un Tony aussi passionné était toujours source de joie pour Steve. Cette petite tornade le sortait de sa morosité, lui offrait un autre point où fixer sa conscience. Et surtout le brun se concentrait aussi sur lui. Uniquement sur lui. Pour lui parler de science, bien sûr, mais on sentait qu’il essayait d’être le plus compréhensible possible, dans une vaine tentative d’être intelligible. Steve appréciait l’effort, bien qu’inutile, mais ne se risquait jamais à répondre. Ce serait relancer le génie dans une explication interminable et fichtrement compliquée. À la place, il le félicitait et constatait avec plaisir la lueur de ravissement dans le regard chocolat, comme si tous ses efforts venaient d’être récompensés par la simple reconnaissance d’un type qui ne prenait même pas la pleine mesure de la découverte.

Il dénichait de plus en plus souvent cette petite étincelle entre eux, même quand ils ne parlaient pas. Un simple regard et Tony lui renvoyait un sourire, parfois radieux, parfois joueur. Ils passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble aussi. Vision était parti rejoindre Wanda Dieu savait où, et Steve, seul, avait fini par se tourner vers l’antre du génie. Il fut d’abord intimidé, n’osant pas trop s’immiscer dans la sphère privée de Tony mais celui-ci l’avait rapidement mis à l’aise. 

Un coin de l’atelier avait même été aménagé pour Steve, ou plutôt débarrassé de son foutoir. Un canapé, une table basse un peu en retrait du centre du laboratoire où le brun s’activait. Le blond y venait lire, dessiner, parfois juste regarder Tony, fasciné par les reflets bleus projetés sur son visage par les hologrammes. Il arrivait même à faire abstraction de la musique, trop content de ne plus être plongé dans le silence qui assourdissait ses nuits. Il préparait le café quand Tony prenait sa pause, parfois le forçait à aller se coucher quand il ne voulait pas se détacher de ses machines, souvent ne faisait que l’admirer silencieusement, sans vraiment sans rendre compte, sans savoir que le génie en était parfaitement conscient. C’était juste calme, une présence proche, mieux que leur ancienne amitié un peu distante, un peu professionnelle.

Alors, à ce moment, dans le canapé avec Tony si proche, il se dit que oui, peut-être, la vie n’était pas si mal et qu’il pourrait se laisser aller. Il attendit que le brun finisse de lui expliquer, lui avoua qu’il n’avait rien compris, juste pour le plaisir de voir Tony se renfrogner comme un gosse, une moue adorable plissant son nez. Alors Steve lui sourit et lui assura que, même sans comprendre, il était sûr que c’était formidable. Et rien que pour voir le sourire enchanté que lui rendit Tony, il se promit de faire un peu plus attention aux explications la prochaine fois.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai bien conscience que c’est très court, mais je préfère découper mes chapitres en unité d’action.  
> La suite sera bien plus longue, promis !  
> Bises !


	4. Dessin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici le quatrième chapitre, plus long, encore une scène d’intimité toute douce.  
> J’espère qu’il vous plaira !

Steve dessinait depuis une petite heure sur le canapé de l’atelier. L’incroyable enchevêtrement de machines, câbles, outils, lui donnait bien assez de matière pour ses croquis. Il forçait sa concentration sur le décor, s’attardant sur les différentes pièces de métal, déterminé à ne plus regarder avec autant d’insistance le propriétaire des lieux. Un bras mécanique, un hologramme, une voiture, un bout d’armure noircissaient sa page en une multitude de crobars assez précis. Le résultat était saisissant de justesse mais morne aux yeux du dessinateur, vide de passion, de la petite étincelle de vie qu’il arrivait parfois à incorporer. Steve éprouvait une certaine fierté quand il rendait sur le papier cette émotion particulière, une sorte de tendresse pour le modèle. Les rues du Bronx, un portrait de sa mère, de Peggy ou de Bucky. Dieu qu’ils lui manquaient tous. Il ne trouvait plus de sujet à dessiner capable de lui redonner ce sentiment chaud et doux dans la poitrine, un peu mélancolique. L’attachement si fort qu’il éprouvait pour eux, si irremplaçable, même ses nouveaux amis ne pouvaient remplir cette place toute particulière. Et maintenant que Bucky était retourné dans la glace, sa page semblait vouée à rester maussade, inanimée et froide comme les machines qu’il s’évertuait à représenter.

Sa mine grattait distraitement le grain du papier alors que son regard revenait inlassablement sur Tony. Il soupira doucement avant de se résigner. De toute manière il n’était bon qu’à ça : le détailler sous toutes les coutures. Il l’intriguait de plus en plus, maintenant que leur relation se reconstruisait, pierre par pierre, sourire pour sourire. L’observer lui donnait l’impression de percer sa carapace, de voir au-delà du personnage public. Voir transparaître un homme plus sensible mais totalement opaque à son analyse maladroite. Steve chassa ses pensées dérangeantes. Il s’attarda plutôt sur le profil concentré de l’ingénieur, les sourcils légèrement froncés, les yeux intelligents et mobiles, la bouche occupée à marmonner des instructions à son IA. Puis il passa sur le cou bronzé, glissa sur les épaules rondes, les muscles du dos étirant le tissu du t-shirt noir, la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu’à la lisière du pantalon. Il arrêta son exploration visuelle à cet endroit, se refusant catégoriquement de reluquer le petit cul délicieusement moulé par une paire de jeans de son camarade et, ô Dieu, venait-il vraiment de penser ça ? Se fustigeant mentalement, Steve reposa en vitesse les yeux sur sa feuille. Il y découvrit avec stupeur un croquis du brun, nonchalamment accoudé à sa table. Il avait à peine esquissé la forme du buste, l’inclinaison de la tête, dévoilant sa nuque sous l’épi de ses cheveux. Dubitatif, le blond considéra avec attention les légers traits, les comparant au modèle. Pris d’une subite envie, il recommença à griffonner, relevant souvent la tête pour prendre en détail la carrure du brun, la ligne de ses muscles, la finesse de son nez.

Une heure plus tard son dessin semblait fini. La pose, l’expression, de la tête aux pieds , sans pour autant trop s’attarder sur ce fichu postérieur. La bouche de Steve s’entrouvrit de surprise, ses yeux parcourant encore et encore le portrait. Ça y était. La petite étincelle. Peut-être se logeait-elle dans la crispation des doigts capables sur un tournevis, les légères ridules de concentration autours des paupières, dans la douceur du creux de sa gorge. Ou peut-être partout à la fois. Ce constat le laissa troublé, entre joie et gêne.

Tony n’était pas exactement la personne qui aurait dû lui faire éprouver ce genre d’élan d’affection. Quoi que. Il ne fallait pas faire preuve de mauvaise foi : le brun avait fait des efforts depuis qu’il était revenu. Plus ouvert, sympathique, sa verve restait toujours aussi aiguisée, mais plus joueuse. Steve se plaisait à découvrir une complicité entre eux. Pas comme avec Bucky, loin de là, ni même Natasha qu’il avait appris à apprécier. Autre chose, de plus tortueux, encore retenu par le mensonge au sujet de la mort du couple Stark, mais définitivement là et qui prenait doucement une place peu utilisée dans sa poitrine.

Il fignolait une mèche de cheveux, toujours plongé dans ses pensées chaotiques quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il releva brusquement la tête vers la personne et fut légèrement décontenancé de ne voir que du noir, avant de réaliser la position de Tony. Celui-ci était penché sur le canapé, une main sur l’accoudoir, l’autre sur son épaule, le buste presque en contact avec le nez de Steve. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par leur proximité, absorbé dans l’analyse de son portrait. Le blond piqua du nez vers ses genoux et ne pipa mot, un peu gêné de s’être fait prendre en flagrant délit de contemplation. Tony lâcha un petit rire amusé et Steve releva encore une fois la tête pour voir le brun apparemment très content du résultat.

\- Franchement, Steve, tu as de l’or dans les doigts ! commença-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Le compliment arracha une petite mimique gênée à Steve, qui ne savait plus où se mettre, si l’on en croyait ses mains un peu trop crispées sur ses genoux et les légères taches roses sur ses pommettes. Tony sourit de plus belle, très content de son effet sur le grand dadais assis comme un écolier pris en train de tricher.

\- Non, vraiment, j’insiste, il n’est pas donné à tout le monde de reproduire si fidèlement mon charme légendaire ! continua-t-il, joueur.

Il sentit Steve se détendre sous sa paume, lui envoyant de dessous ses cils trop blonds un regard mi-amusé, mi-réprobateur. Le génie lui offrit un clin d’œil malicieux et une petite bourrade sur l’épaule qui ne le fit même pas tressaillir avant de retourner vers son atelier. La science n’attendait pas ! Steve le regarda s’éloigner en caressant son épaule encore chaude, songeur. Puis il retourna à sa feuille, prit une nouvelle page et recommença à croquer l’homme qui lui faisait maintenant dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaam !
> 
> Je me suis beaucoup amusée sur le thème du dessin, qui me tient à cœur. J’espère vous avoir fait partager une bribe de ma passion à travers Steve !
> 
> A bientôt !


	5. Le dormeur de l’atelier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, point de vue Tony, je vous laisse en profiter ! :D

Tony posa son chalumeau, retira ses lunettes de protection et essuya d’un revers de main la sueur perlant à son front. La chaleur était étouffante dans son atelier, malgré la clim, la faute à une après-midi entière de soudure. Il s’étira, faisant jouer les muscles de ses épaules endolories en regardant son ouvrage. Une nouvelle pièce pour l’armure, un truc révolutionnaire qu’il avait hâte de présenter à Steve. Même s’il ne comprenait jamais rien et se contentait de lui sourire comme… Comme quoi d’ailleurs ? Comme à un gosse trop content de montrer son dessin ? Quelque chose comme de l’amusement vaguement désintéressé peut-être. Enfin, c’était ce que les années d’expérience en relations mondaines suggéraient à Tony. Sauf que Steve ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là. Il était meilleur que ça. Mais la zone « meilleure », Tony ne l’avait jamais vraiment explorée. Alors il restait un peu décontenancé devant ce sourire qu’il aurait qualifié de tendre si c’était Pepper qui le lui avait adressé. Seulement il n’était pas sa Pepper. Et de toute manière cela importait peu, du moment que Steve continuait de sourire.

Tony promena son regard sur son atelier, se demandant quelle heure il était. Il n’avait pas envie de demander à son IA. Depuis que Jarvis s’était perdu dans la nature, il évitait de trop parler avec son nouveau programme. Ce n’était plus vraiment drôle à présent. Il chassa ses pensées maussades et chercha des yeux la tête blonde qui s’accaparait lentement mais sûrement son canapé. Le soldat était endormi, affaissé contre l’accoudoir, le crayon toujours à la main. Tony s’approcha et nota rapidement la dizaine de croquis que Steve avait fait de son atelier aujourd’hui. Sa silhouette se détachait sur la plupart d’entre eux, plus détaillée que le reste, souvent au centre de la perspective. Il sourit. C’était vraiment agréable d’être le centre de la vision de quelqu’un. Presque le centre de son monde, si l’on prenait en compte que Steve ne côtoyait que Tony depuis deux mois et passait la majorité de son temps avec lui. Rester enfermé ne semblait pas lui poser de soucis, même si le brun redoutait le jour où il voudrait repartir. Il en avait le droit, même le gouvernement n’aurait aucune raison de l’arrêter. Là, ce serait à lui de rester à nouveau seul. Il soupira. Décidément, il se laissait trop aller à la morosité. Totalement contre-productif !

Il se redressa, prêt à partir se chercher un en-cas pour faire taire son ventre, avant de regarder à nouveau Steve. Sa tête pendait sur le côté, sa grande carcasse avachie en une posture pas très confortable. L’ingénieur attrapa un coussin pour caler sa tête dans un angle moins improbable, posa carnet et crayon sur la table. Il hésita un instant, par peur de le réveiller, avant de saisir délicatement une jambe, puis l’autre et de les ramener sur le canapé. Au moins le dormeur n’aura pas de courbatures après sa sieste. Même si son super sérum super injuste le prémunissait sûrement contre ce genre de désagrément. Tony jeta un dernier coup d’œil au bel assoupi, se mordit la lèvre, passa une main rapide dans les épis blonds et s’éloigna prestement, un peu rouge. Il fit éteindre la musique en passant la porte, histoire de laisser Steve dormir tranquillement.

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches menant au salon, pressé d’oublier ce petit moment d’inattention coupable. Ce genre de chose ne devrait pas lui arriver. On ne caressait pas les cheveux d’un type qu’on essayait encore d’assommer sauvagement il y a six mois. Rectification : on ne caressait pas les cheveux du type tout court. Pas que Tony fût particulièrement adepte des conventions sociales mais il lui semblait que dans ce cas, avec cette personnification des bonnes mœurs américaines, un petit effort de conduite allait lui être nécessaire. Ce qu’il ne fallait pas faire pour être agréable…

Maugréant doucement, il se servit un café puis entreprit une exploration minutieuse du frigidaire. La voix synthétisée de son IA le fit sursauter alors qu’il avait littéralement la tête dans le frigo, le faisant ainsi se cogner contre une étagère. Décidément, il ne s’y habituait pas. Il ressortit du pays des glaçons en se massant le crâne et n’ayant bien sûr rien entendu.

\- Monsieur Rogers est actuellement en détresse, monsieur.

En détresse ? Mais comment diable avait-il programmé ce truc ? Ça mériterait une petite mise à jour mais, d’abord, s’occuper de la princesse _en détresse_ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc, en espérant vous avoir plu !
> 
> Je vois s'empiler les "hits", y a-t-il donc des personnes pour me lire? Faites-le moi savoir, je commence à me sentir seule!

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà donc ce premier chapitre.  
> Le décor est planté pour Tony, la situation globale sera décrite plus en détails par la suite.  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires !  
> Et à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
